1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic control valve assembly and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic control valve assembly having two valve members which are operable in response to a rotational movement of a single armature.
2. Prior Art
According to prior electromagnetic control valve constructions such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,319,733 and 3,405,779, the valve housing is provided with two ports adopted to be controlled by valve members mounted on opposite ends of a valve actuating lever which is pivoted for rotational movement at a point intermediate the ends thereof. The lever is normally spring biased for rotational movement in one direction and an electromagnet is provided for rotating the lever in the opposite direction. Therefore, the valve members which are rigidly secured to the ends of the levers follow arcuate paths as the lever is rotated about its pivot point and will not be moved into and out of engagement with their respective valve seats along straight line paths coaxial with the axes of the ports. As a result, a complete sealing engagement between the valve member and the valve seat cannot be assured and uneven wear will take place on the valve members and their respective valve seats.